


Incorrect Riverdale Quotes

by AriaGrill



Series: Incorrect Fandom Quotes [2]
Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: Incorrect Riverdale quotes turned into drabbles





	1. Don't tell me what to do (Jughead and Archie)

**Author's Note:**

> OP incorrect quote: https://adoringveronica.tumblr.com/post/165178642533/archie-have-a-good-day-jughead-dont-tell-me

Archie and Jughead were just getting ready to leave Pop's, the guys paid for they're shakes, and they bid Pop's farewell. When they got into the parking lot and walked their separate ways, Archie called out to Jughead, "Have a good day!"

Jughead turned around, and glared at him, and flatly said, "Don't tell me what to do." When he saw the devastation in Archies face, he chuckled and shook his head, "I'm just messing with you man, you too," as he walked away, Archie continued to just stare in confusion.


	2. Py-Romantic

Archie, Betty, Jughead, and other kids from school were having a sleep over and were playing 'truth or dare', and it was currently Archie turn. "Okay Betty!" He says as she nods and fixes her ponytail. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she says.

"Tell me," He thinks about it for a moment, "Tell me your darkest secret."

"I set fires to feel joy," she says darkly.

Jughead smiles and puts his arm around her shoulder and kisses her cheek, "That’s adorable," he says.

Everyone else just stare at them, and the kids near Betty moved away from her quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know anymore


	3. I Win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quote: https://adoringveronica.tumblr.com/post/173604279673/cheryl-being-gay-is-not-a-choice-cheryl

Cheryl was hosting her LGBT/GRSM club, and she made an announcement to the new members. "Now," the red head clapped her hands together. "We all know being gay isn't a choice," She shut her eyes slowly, before opening them again. She pointed her finger at Toni, and exclaimed, "It's a game, and I won." The group looked around at each other in confusion while Toni just rolled her eyes and shook her head at the smiling Cheryl.


End file.
